fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 3D
Mario Party 3D is the 14th Mario Party installment and the second for the 3DS. The traditional gameplay returns diverse from Mario Party 9 and Mario Party: Island Tour. The biggest change is board levels. Now every time a third of the set turns passes, the board completely changes but keeps it's theme. Cards are also a new feature and act similar to the ones in Super Mario Bros. 3, whereas the player must collect 3 to trigger an effect. The game itshelf is produced by Fritez Franchise and published by Fantendo. Story and Setting Gameplay The triditional gameplay returns from the majority of past installments. The goal in most modes is to collect the most stars by the end of the game. To do this players take turns traversing a board by rolling a dice. Each board requires a diverse criteria in order to obtain a star. Minigames are played after everybody's moved, thus marking the end of one round. Coins also return and can once again be obtained by spaces, minigames and many other things. Coins can be used to buy Crackers, in which function similarly to orbs and capsules. Most crackers benefit the player or hinder rival progression but Character Spaces can be once again created by certain crackers. Each character also has a special cracker in which is used on themselves or all opponents. Boards now have enemies, in which roam around the board but only in special enemy territory. Enemies only move a certain amount of spaces, in any direction after a round has ended. If a player collides with an enemy, a solo enemy course minigame is played where the player must defeat all enemies. If the player wins, thier special cracker is obtained. If the player loses however, a roulette will determine a woe against them. When three turns before a third of the set rounds has passed, a Flagpole appears somewhere on the board and red spaces are replaced by dash spaces. Special Golden Minigames also replace the normal, regular ones. During these three turns, players must pursuit to this flag. When a player gets to the goal flag they will remain there stationary, and instead of advancing on their turn the dice block will give out coins. The last player to make it to the flag will obtain a star while the rest who made it obtain coins. If the player is the only one who made it they will obtain a star. Afterwards regardless of if anyone made the flagpole or not, the whole board will change layout but rarely theme. This is known as the board's second level as the previous was the first. It plays identical to the previous level but instead of a flagpole, there will be a fortress in which warps all players there when another third of the rounds has passed. The player, in this fortress must fight a miniboss in the form of a minigame where it's health must be depleted. The winner will obtain a star and the rest will obtain coins. The last level always takes place in a fortress, in which stars cannot be obtained regularly and players must obtain stars by dueling each other using the large amount of Duel Spaces there. Magic balls will also hit spaces every round and turn them into Koopaling Spaces. After the last third of the rounds are up, the stage's boss will be fought. Afterwards the winner is determined. Modes Party Solo Minigames Shop Collection Characters Although the choice of the playable cast doesn't nessasarily change the gameplay drasticlly. Each character has an optional dice block consisting of 3 numbers, each number on two sides. As well as a special Cracker exclusive to them only. Adversaries Minibosses and Bosses Enemy Courses Boards Spaces Crackers These Crackers benefit the player before he/she rolls the dice block. They normally effect how the player moves or where. These Crackers hinder opponents before the player rolls the dice block. They normally change opponent's positions or effect thier coins. These Crackers take effect while the player is moving. These Crackers can be shot onto spaces to create a character space. This space causes misfortune to whom lands on it. These Crackers, like green crackers can also be shot onto spaces but create a roadblock instead. Roadblocks will activate regardless of whether landed on or not. However, once a roadblock takes effect it is removed. Each of these Crackers are exclusive to a certain character. Each character has one all with varying effects that fall under the Red, Orange or Yellow Cracker categories. Each of these Crackers are exclusive to a certain board. Although they have varying effects all effect the board or use it to the player's advantage. Minigames Main Article: Mario Party 3D/Minigames VS Tag Team One Sided Battle Cooperative Character Prize Extra Bosses *King Lakitut Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Party Games Category:2012 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games